The Seven Wonders of a Cup of Tea
by IamBatgirl
Summary: Warning - Boyxboy Batflash Bruce discovers the seven wonders of a cup of Tea thanks to Wally...


The Wonders of a Cup of Tea

**Yeah, just a little Batflash fluff I really, am excited about this, I think Bruce and Wally could use a little work or just Bruce… not quite sure, but I love it anyway! Hope you guys love and fully appreciate a cup of tea after this**

Bruce:

He slipped into his kitchen, quieter than normal people could possibly accomplish in their quietest dreams. Then again he was Batman and no one could be like him. (He's seen people try.) There was no real reason to be quiet, he was the only one at home, and Bruce knew that, but still his instincts demanded quiet, no matter how much he hated the word.

Bruce walked to a cabinet and pulled out a tea cup. Normally he would pour himself a nice hot cup of coffee, but Alfred was cutting him off. Yep, the old man still had a lot of control over Bruce's life, despite Bruce's constant mood swings. Bruce constantly wondered why on Earth Alfred put up with him, but it was a complete mystery to him.

He walked to a pot of tea on the stove and poured the steaming liquid into his cup. Alfred's suggestion of replacing coffee with tea wasn't really working, despite how much he tried. He always felt this need to please the man; it was a constant bickering in the back of his mind yelling at him to make the man happy. Maybe it was because the man was like a father to him, maybe he was needy. He has to be, because that man is not his father; his father is a lifeless shell in a grave. He is the very thing that haunts Bruce; his only child.

Bruce shivered slightly at the memories that came with the thought. The memories that haunt him that fuels his empty heart are the very things that keep him alone.

The gunshots that caused him - still cause him so much pain. The gunshots that still echo through his ears, even after all these years; even after all the other gunshots and screams he's heard. They all fuel him, echo in the very depths of his sad, lonely heart like a knife.

He shifts uncomfortably in his chair sadly, trying to keep his self-control in check. Suddenly a gust of air rushed into the room, making his hair fall in front of his eyes. He knew who it was.

It was Wally West infamous speedster and smart-mouth, not to mention flirt…this man seemed to be spending more and more time with him since he went to Flash Appreciation Day in Central City. Same with Orion, all three of them seemed to spend more and more time with each other. Bruce wasn't quite sure why, but they seemed to work well with each other. Orion and he seemed to be a lot alike and Wally just kind of fit. They were all outcasts, Bruce and Orion hating people point blank and Wally just seemed to be dismissed due to his childish antics that were in all fairness a lie. They were a trio now, like Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman, but they actually got a long a lot better and Wally's over-happiness and Orion's attitude distracted him from his own pain. The three of them seemed to be getting into a lot more trouble than they had before.

Wally's bright red hair and freckles made something in Bruce's chest stir and it made him even more uneasy. He wasn't quite sure what it was about the speedster but he made Bruce nervous. Bruce shook the last thought away and focused on what was happening.

Wally smiled brightly overly happy that he was in the presence of Bruce Wayne, the man he's adored forever. He still couldn't believe that (Batman) Bruce had allowed him to hang around him same with Orion.

It showed all over his face, his happiness and Bruce had to wonder, why on Earth did he allow this? It was completely against who he was, allowing people to be near him, being content with others, but Wally and Orion, in all fairness could be said to be his best friends. Kal was… not his best friend, not that it was Kal's fault, and Bruce just didn't mix with the Kryptonian.

Wally hopped into the chair next to Bruce and spun around happily giggling slightly with his own cup of tea. He rambled on about 'the joys of tea' and Bruce just kind of had to listen. He suddenly went silent for a little too long making Bruce nervous and jumpy. "Bruce?" He murmured as if he had actually tasted it and he seemed quite satisfied; you could see it in his smile. Bruce gave him a slight noise to show he was listening. "You want to do something?" He laughed joyfully and smiled as if he wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world and Bruce had to wonder, why? Why him?

"Like what," Was all he could manage, though most of him wanted to say other things…

"Oh I don't know," Wally mused as he trailed his fingers over the counter. "Bruce?"

"Hm-mm?"

"I love you."

Bruce's eyes jumped to Wally's face, as if to say 'where the hell had this come from' and gripped his cup tighter. He wasn't sure if he heard Wally right, the words had some and gone in a blink of an eye, but he swore… "What?" Bruce managed barely.

"Bruce?" Wally shifted slightly closer, making Bruce's pulse sky-rocket.

"Yes."

"Want to know the seven wonders of tea?" Bruce lifted his eyebrow slightly as to say what? He shrugged anyway, not wanting to hurt the man's feelings.

"Well… the first is that it's really good hot, like when you're cold or alone."

Wally smiled scooting a little closer, making Bruce feel as if he were being ambushed.

"The second is that it is also really good cold, like when you get really hot or overcrowded, you can just drink some nice cold tea and boom, instantly refreshed."

He inched just a little closer…

"The third is that it's really easy and quick to make, so when you're on the go like two super hero's you can just grab it and go."

He winked slightly and let his hand touch mine briefly.

"The fourth is that it can also be enjoyed for a long time and can be taken extremely slow."

He scooted so close and Bruce wasn't sure what he going to do next, and as much as he hated not knowing he liked it with Wally.

"The fifth is that it can be so bitter, that it makes you want to cry."

Bruce's hear t broke just a little as a look of pain and sorrow crossed Wally's face, for just a mil-a-second.

"The sixth is that it can be really, really sweet like a first kiss."

Wally leaned in all the way backing Bruce up against the counter behind him. Wally grabbed Bruce around the waist and pulled him into a kiss, not even waiting for a comment, and not wanting to hear it.

"The seventh is," Wally murmured into Bruce's mouth, "that it can be almost any flavor, each one better than the last and can be very, very addictive.

Bruce wasn't sure what to do, what to think about this sudden turn of events.

"And even if you don't like the flavor, or are unsure about it, you can try it again and maybe you'll tastes will change over the years and you will like it." Wally smile as he tasted Bruce again, causing Bruce to shiver slightly.

"Wally," Bruce shook his head pushing Wally away in an attempt to make him understand. This couldn't work, they would just get hurt, and Bruce didn't want to hurt Wally, no matter how much he wanted this.

Wally gave him a look, before kissing him full on and pushing him up on top of the counter. He deepened the kiss sending new feelings crawling across Bruce's skin. "Shut up Bruce," he smiled into the man's mouth, "you're too addicting to just sample."

Bruce's eyes widened at Wally's words and widened even more as he felt Wally's hands tugging at his belt. "I'm trying to help you," He seethed at the man who had begun kissing his neck and leaving him with lip-shaped red sores.

"I don't need your help for anything, but getting your pants off," Wally smiled back, "and Bruce you're only making this more complicated, you can trust me." His last words caught Bruce off guard, of course he trusted Wally. He knew he wanted this so badly it could hurt, but he knew he shouldn't. "And Bruce, it doesn't hurt to try."

"I guess," was all he could manage as Wally began kissing his now bare chest.

With a blur, they were suddenly on his bed, Wally spinning down without a shirt.

And after all the years Bruce has spent with Alfred he knew it was always good to try, just try, and besides what could it hurt?

The next morning Bruce woke to an overly happy Wally West and a hot cup of Tea, just the way he liked it, steaming and with a bright red head gleaming behind it.

**Take that Warner Brother and DC comics! I love it –tear- so proud. I had to restrain from writing more, but I like the ending. I may not own these characters and comics, but I wish I did. I think I might be able to do a lot with it. Please review and tell me what you think… man I love Batflash. **


End file.
